


Sans' Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Light Angst, Multi, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, you know how all Papyrus's laugh like 'Nyeh'?And how US sans laughs like 'mweh'??OK so what if ALL sans's laughed like that??
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Undertale Sans

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a few days!

Sans hadn't laughed, I mean really REALLY laughed in a long time. He just had his chuckles and giggles here and there. He actually felt glad he never laughed for real, his laugh was.. odd to say the least.

Embarrassingly odd.. 

Heh, guess he doesn't have to worry for a long, and longer time. With them underground and all. 

~the surface~

Sans was laying on the couch before the incident. Papyrus was telling him to stop lazing around before the incident. Papyrus was holding spaghetti before the incident. The kid was playing before the incident. 

After the incident, Papyrus was sobbing and apologizing profusely. Sans was covered in spaghetti after the incident. Frisk's hands were up to their mouth in surprise. 

Sans was covered in spaghetti, and that stupid fact is what got him to laugh. 

" I'M SO SORRY BROTHER!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TURN YOU INTO SPAGHETTI!! NYOHOHO" Papyrus loudly sobbed his words out.

Sans chuckled. 

" HUH? OH. SANS, THE HUMAN APOLOGIZES FOR HELPING TURN YOU INTO SPAGHETTI! " Papyrus says, he paused his sobbing to look at what Frisk was signing.

Sans giggled. 

"BROTHER.. ARE YOU LAUGHING AS A SPAGHETTI SOMEHOW?? " Papyrus was starting to inspect the food for a mouth. 

Sans covered his mouth, trying to muffle his laugh. 

".. i'm....an...pasta..heh.. " Sans tried to tell a pun. His mouth was covered by his hands. 

Papyrus looked at him as if he just grew a head. 

"YOU... JUST TRIED TO TELL A PUN, DIDN'T YOU BROTHER..? " 

Sans nods. 

"UGH! EVEN IF YOU'RE A SPAGHETTI YOU ARE STILL TELLING PUNS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! " Papyrus stomped his foot in annoyance, Frisk looked amazed. 

Frisk approached Sans, looking for his hands. 

Frisk takes a course of action and takes Sans' hands off of his mouth to help him speak. 

"kid?? can you not?? i'm tryin' not to laugh. " Sans says, trying to free his hands. But the kid was **DETERMINED** to hear his laugh. 

"no kid really, you hehe, don't wanna hear my laugh. " Sans tried to reason with the kid. 

The kid nodded to someone behind him, wait-

Where's Papyrus? 

He felt hands start to tickle his sides. 

"haha- stop! meheheh! papyrus!! " Sans tried to get away, it should've been easy since he is covered in spaghetti. 

"NYEH! NEVER BROTHER! IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE YOU LAUGHED ANYWAY!!" Papyrus says, nyeh's being in between tickles. 

"meheheh! Mwahaheheh! " Sans couldn't hold it in any longer. He was starting to accidentally use his capitals. 

Frisk stopped holding the grip on his hands in surprise of his laugh. 

Probably because of how weird it was. 

"MWEHEHEHE! MWEHEHAHAHEHE! " Sans was starting to laugh hysterically with his real laugh. He sounded like child trying to do an evil laugh. 

Papyrus let go of his brother, and Sans slumped forward falling to the ground. 

"hehe, why did you do this... bro? you already know how i laugh.. " Sand asks, looking up tiredly. 

"BECAUSE BROTHER, YOUR LAUGH IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS MINE! AND THAT MEANS IT SHOULD BE HEARD ALL THROUGHOUT THE WORLD AS SHOULD MINE! NYEHEH!!" Papyrus says, smiling down at his spaghetti brother. 

Frisk nods with Papyrus' statement. 

Sans sighs in defeat. 

"kay, if you say so pap's.. now can you help me clean off this spaghetti? i don't like being an im-pasta! " Sans chuckled at his pun. 

"YOU CHANGED MY MIND WHEN YOU SAID THAT HORRIBLE PUN. " Papyrus turned away and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Even though Papyrus said he changed his mind, you could hear bath getting ready with Papyrus's grumbling 'Nyeh's. 


	2. Underfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans gets too drunk, too put it simply Fell Papyrus is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, missed me??  
> Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy

"FUCKING GOD SANS, YOU JUST HAD TO GET DRUNK ON A WORK NIGHT!!" Papyrus angrily exclaims. 

Every monster didn't dare look at the skeleton brothers. Not when one of them is head of the Royal Guard.. Some scowled and some snickered, awaiting the worse for Sans.

"HEY! He didn't pay his fucking check! " Grillby shouts from the counter, his purple flames licking the countertop as it feeds off of his annoyance. 

"SO FUCKING WHAT?! I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO PAY FOR GOING NEAR THAT GREASE GARBAGE!" Papyrus shouts back, putting Sans on his back. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOOD SKELETON?!!! " Grillby shouts back, wiping his hands off on his apron. 

"YOU HEARD ME OR ARE YOU JUST SO FUCKING DUMB YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS?!? " Papyrus angrily shouts again, he could be screaming but maybe he just rose his voice? 

"YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE PAPYRUS?! YOU MAY BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD BUT YOU'RE STILL A PISS BOY!! " Grillby shouts, he stepped out from behind the counter. Everyone in the restaurant is 'oo'ing. 

Papyrus hears his brother stifling his laugh on his back. That just pissed him off some more now. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PISS BOY?! YOU DON'T EVEN GO ANYWHERE NEAR WATER YOU BIG PUSSY! " Papyrus angrily shouts, he might be screaming now.. 

He hears Sans giggling on his back and he smirks, this pointless argument is just humoring his brother and Papyrus is okay with that. 

"I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR WATER OR DID YOU JUST FORGET LIKE HOE YOU FORGOT YOUR BROTHER HERE?!!!? " Grillby shouts, his comeback quieting everyone and Sans. 

Papyrus felt Sans freeze on him. He scowls and his hands grip into fists. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me? " Papyrus isn't shouting anymore. Papyrus is truly pissed right now and everyone is shitting themselves. 

"Tch. Just get the hell away from my bar. " Grillby says, turning around and walking back behind the bar. Grillby knew he went way too far. He'd have to apologize to Sans with more mustard tomorrow. 

Papyrus grumbles and walks back home. Sans isn't making any noise or any movement, he's worried he might piss off the boss and with how he was just laughing at them? He'd be lucky to leave with just a scratch! 

When they get home, Papyrus places Sans on the couch and goes to get him a glass of water. 

Sans is quiet. He doesn't want to piss of his little bro, but Papyrus doesn't seem mad at the moment at least. 

"DRINK THIS DIPSHIT. " Papyrus orders, Sans begrudgingly takes it and sips the water time to time. 

The silence between them is awkward and could choke someone if needed too. 

".. so... ya got into an argument with the man i hang out with the most? " Sans says, he probably shouldn't have spoken with how he still has alcohol making decisions for him apparently. 

"TCH. WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD AN ARGUMENT IF HE KNEW YOU ALWAYS PAID WHEN I PICKED YOU UP. " Papyrus quips back. 

It's very silent again and the awkwardness just doubled. 

".. true.. anyway.. did he call you a 'piss boy'? " Sans ask, he wasn't sure if he was just so drunk he misheard things or if he was just being dumb asking this. 

"YEA, WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD EVEN THINK OF WHEN HE CALLED ME THAT?! " Papyrus says, he felt his frustration from earlier come back. 

"heheh.. don't know boss, good thing that argument ended in.. 'flames'! " Sans says, chuckling at his own pun. 

Papyrus is quiet, process the pun. "OH MY FUCKING GOD.. YOU'RE NOW SOBER ENOUGH TO MAKE A GOD FORBIDDEN PUN.. " Papyrus grumbles, rubbing his temple. 

"hey! my puns are a delicacy that should be treasured. what makes you the 'boss' of me? hehee!" Sans says as he giggles like an anime school girl. 

Papyrus just looks at Sans with a petrified look. 

"if i knew puns 'chilled you down to the bone' i would've done them more! mwehahah! " Sans says, covering his mouth to stop him from laughing at Papyrus. 

"OH MY GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LAUGH LIKE YOU USED TO AT NOW OF ALL TIMES?! " Papyrus shouts annoyed, but he was still happy. He was happy that his little dispute and his brothers horrid puns made Sans happy. And Papyrus will never admit that. 

"wh- noo!! i'm absolutely not gonna laugh like a nerd! no! " Sans says after he realizes what was happening.

"WHAT?! A NERD?! OUR LAUGHS ARE BASICALLY IDENTICAL SANS! ARE YOU SAYING MY LAUGH IS LIKE A 'NERD'?! " Papyrus shouts angrily, mad at his older brother's idiocy. 

"what?! no! your laugh is the coolest boss! " Sans shouts back in his lowercased font, he was now mad at his brother for being dumb enough to think his laugh is nerdy. 

"WELL IF MY LAUGH IS COOL THEN YOURS IS TOO DUMBASS! NO BROTHER OF MINE IS GONNA BE SOME LAME NERD! " Papyrus shouts back at him. 

"boss! i am a lame nerd!! i literally have a phd in being a nerd!! " Sans says back, exasperated at his brothers stubbornness. 

Papyrus is silent now and in deep thought, choosing his words carefully. "WELL.. SINCE YOU ARE A NERD, THEN YOU ARE A COOL NERD BROTHER. " Papyrus says as he turns on the TV, he's trying to play off his words like it was nothing. 

"bro.. that is the most nicest and lamest thing you've ever said to me. " Sans says as he jokingly brings a hand to his chest, as if he's not actually touched. Not like he isn't touched because he totally isn't. 

"Blegh, I KNOW. I FELT LIKE I WAS DYING JUST BY SAYING THAT. " Papyrus says, he wasn't really mad or happy. He just felt calm at the moment. 

"mwehehehe.. thanks boss. plus, i'd be the one that ends up dead for saying something too lame. " Sans says, he started to rub an area that went across his chest. 

Papyrus noticed but didn't say anything. "TCH. THEY'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST IF THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU. THAT GOES FOR MONSTERS AND WORDS. " Papyrus says, like it was so easy. 

".. thanks paps.. and i think I have to puke.. " Sans says as he tries to run to the bathroom. Sadly it's on the second floor. 

"I SWEAR SANS, WITHOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. " Papyrus says as he grabs his brother and basically leaps up the flight of stairs. Sans was nervous to say anything in fear of puking everywhere, so he just nods. 


End file.
